User blog:TKandMit/Tracer vs Scout. Cave's Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains
It’s about … … TIME HEY-OOOOOOOOOOOO (I'm sorry, Cave told me to write that.) Hello, and welcome to the penultimate battle of Cave’s Rap Battles! This battle also marks a crossover with Mit’s series, Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Today, we have the time traveling pilot of Overwatch, Tracer, battling the loud mouthed degenerate of Team Fortress 2, The Scout. This battle became a crossover because Cave asked Mit to guest for this battle, and Mit was also thinking of doing the battle as an off-shoot of his series before Cave even asked. With the mutual interest in the battle, they decided to work on it together. We would also like to thank Trixter, Grav, and Bran for proofreading the battle. Enjoy the crossover. Cast Ceciley Jenkins as Tracer Jeremy Harrington as The Scout Beat (Starts at 0:09) Introduction Cave's Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Scout:' Let’s go, let’s go! I ain’t waiting around for this match, I’m startin’ it right off da bat! Better head back in time, dumbass, I’m planning to end this fast! Proceed with caution! According to the black box, you’ve already lost this: When Oxton gets bonked by the strongest jock in all of Boston! I tackle mercenaries daily, yer contraptions won’t delay me! But of course, if you really wanna win, you could just replay me! Ever get that feeling of déjà vu, Lena? You better bet that I have! Everything: you’re a copy of me! Just less pretty and with a stupid laugh! (Haha!) 'Tracer:' Psst, what you lookin’ at, love? The time passing calvary’s over ‘ere! Tracer facin’ off ‘gainst a fast walkin’, smack talkin’ Paul Revere! I won’t be showin’ any Mercy, git, I could beat you in the Blink of an eye You can't last in a fight with a cyclops's dynamite, while I got time on my side! (Hehheh!) My raps are more Heavy than an Ox-Ton, all you’re known for is a cap and a bat While you got fools coughin’ up cash for hats, I’m a literal blast from the past! If you pass that control point, you'll really wish that you could run! 'Cause this Boston bum is gonna get fucked worse than Spy did to your mum! 'Scout:' It ain’t Halloween, Trace, I see right through yer spooky ghost suit! (Woohoo!) And you’re not even scary! You’re like Amelia Earhart in a phonebooth! Start droppin’ dem bombs! I’m stoppin’ the song wit a BONK! when yer left without a pulse! I got carts to push along, points to put my name on! Yer career is false! I don’t need to take crits to make twits like this lame bitch with her language Who made this plane hit, escape it, take me and Trace it, rage quit! But have no doubt, Lena, your most massive bout is standin' out, But what’s happened, now? A sadder gal, if she ended up facing a Classic Scout! 'Tracer:' Let’s try that again! Like your skills with the ladies, that was just pathetic Your disses are ap-Pauling, mine leave you burnt, shouting “MEDIC!” I take the Win-ston when I step to the plate, out-Class you in every way Special Delivery, a lyrical Reaper, rhymes colder than a Blizzard from Mei! You need a time out! Those crap raps are like your bread, givin’ me a tumor Can’t Counter-Strike against me, leave you Left 4 Dead, spittin’ sicker than a Boomer! While we’re re-inventing the genre, you’re only famous because of the Orange Box, You’re a part of a whack team of nut jobs with no job, while We Are Overwatch! Who won?! Who's next?! Who won? Tracer The Scout Hints: Decoded Go Set A Watchman: Watch refers to time and Overwatch, which Tracer is affiliated to. The main character of Go Set A Watchman is a character by the name of Scout. Category:Blog posts